Step 3
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: A story with some dirtyness but its mild so its ok lol :P


The rain was light but ryuuji new it would soon be pouring so he sped up taiga right behind him. The air was heavy in his aparment, and by the time they had gotten

home ya-chan had simply left a note of the table that read *** ryuuuuji i didnt get my dinner, youd better make up for it for breakfast *** ryuuji smiled then

threw the note in the garbage. Taiga began braiding her long wet hair then unbraiding it in an attempt to get it dry. Ryuuji walked over to her and rubbed a

towel around on her head that he had just been useing. Taiga didnt say anything but look up at him with a blushing face as he did this. Ryuujis heart started beating

faster from the stare of her beautiful eyes and he found himself blushing. "stupid dog" she wraped her arms around him that surprised him but slowly he

wraped his arms around her, she stood up on her tip toes her face close to his "stupid idot dog" she smiled widely before placing her lips gently on his, he

kissed her back holding her close to him, she twined her fingers in his hair enjoying the moment. He was left dumbfounded when she slid her tounge in his

mouth and found himself blushing as he hesitantly slid his in hers toying with her gently.

*Where did she work up all the courage to do this* he asked himself

as she sudenly pushed him to the ground with all her fource until she was laying on top of him still kissing him. He didnt reject and they both ignored his birds

weird outbirsts. He pulled her closer to his body not wanting any space, her fingers toyed with his hair and he couldnt help but love the feeling. In all this

they never noticed the door open and ya-chan along with what they found out later was a friend walk in until they herd there soft giggles whitch made both

of them jerk and look over at them, now both blushing madly. "oh ryuuji youve grown up so fast, now make me a and hari a nice dinner or did we interupt, oh yes

we can eat out if youd like!" she laughed along with her friend "yes ryuuji we could leave" her friend chirped then giggled as well, ryuuji sighed and laid back

down as taiga completley embaressed scrambled off of him. He neded up making a dinner fir for four then siting down beside taiga at the table, ya-chan and hari

were still giggleing "so ryuuji is this your girlfriend?" hari asked and ya-chan smiled eating down her pork cutlets. "ah..yea" he cut a peice of pork cutlet and

shoved it in his mouth, taiga was shoveing hers down fast enough to not taste any of her food blushing still.

"shes so small and pretty i jsut wanna hug her"

hari smiled widely and taiga stood up and walked angerly over to ryuujis room, whispering the word "idiot" before closing the door lightly. ryuuji sighed and

hari looked at him "oh my was it something i said?" she asked and he blushed "no shes..sensative" he smiled then fallowed taiga to find her siting in the corner

still blushing, he sat down beside her then hesitantly wraped his arm around her shoulder shoving towards him, she nestled into his shirt. "ryuuji im embaressed"

she whisperd and he kissed her forehead she looked up at him and he blushed answering the question of if he was aswell for her. She smiled and ryuuji smiled back

deciding it was his turn to be bold and make a move, he leaned in and kissed her gently then smiled onto her lips "we were rudely interupted before" he pushed her

down and she giggled kissing him back there tounges reconnected and they shuttered at reuniteing. He rested his uper half on his forearms well

she wraped her arms around his shoulders fliping him so she was ontop again. The moment was making them confused and she began fidling with his shirt as he pulled

of hers still kissing her, they got that far until they went back into a kissing frenzy, taiga gasped at his touches then regreted it thinking it might have

been to loud and ya-chan would here them, but every touch he gave to her back, her head, her legs made her shiver. Ryuuji felt the same way as she tangled her hands

in his hair around his back and he sighed lightly against a soft kiss.

"i love you...i love you" taiga whisperd against eatch kiss and ryuuji whisperd the same

back. He wanted her and she wanted him, she traced his bare chest as they kissed, ryuuji slid his fingers along her bare back making her moan slightly in pleasure

at his touch. With that he sat up then picked her up carrying her to the bed then setting her on it, the way she stared at himn then whisperd "my stupid dog"

made him want her more as he crawld ontop of her then continued kissing her, she was helping him with his pants when they herd ya-chan and hari talk perposely

loud "wow they sure have been in there a long time, i wonder what there doing" yelled ya-chan "oh ill go look for you" yelled hari and they herd her footsteps

coming closer, panicing they both slid under the covers and held eatchother tight pretending to sleep. When they herd the door slide open they held there breath.

"they sleep together, how nice" hari giggled and ya-chan giggled aswell "well we better get back to work before boss fires us both" and with that they herd the

front door close, they opend there eyes so see eatchother blushing then laughed, leaving it for another time they simply fell asleep with eatchother.


End file.
